The Dragonborn Overlord
by doctor huh
Summary: Desperate for an Overlord Gnarl uses the tower heart to send a call out for a new Overlord. Lucky for gnarl the dragon born was bored so he decided to take Gnarl up on his Quest, how hard could it be? Famous last words. Dragon born/ Harlem rated M
1. Chapter 1

The Draconic Overlord

**"Overlord" **speech

**_"Dragon" speech_**

**_A/N hey guys got the idea when playing Skyrim with summoning spells thought why not! will add Tamriel content and harem candidates later. please read and review thanks _**

The Overlord is born **Bored**

Gnarl sighed at the coups of his latest Trainee. This one lasted all but a week before dying a horrible gruesome death. Gnarl walked away as the Browns striped the corps and the reds burned the corpus. This was the 80th trainee since the last overlord died from gnomic assassination. Gnarl shuddered what a way for an overlord to go died at the hand of midgets with funny hats!

Luckily all the minions had decided to stay put this time so when they got an overlord (lady) he (or she) could go start to conquering all they surveyed. Gnarl missed the bad old days he always did in between Overlords. The last one had optional but as always when the lowered their guard Good things happens.

Gnarl walked into the throne room and beheld his last ditch desperate action. The tower heart (repaired and enhanced by the previous Overlord) was in the center of a mystic summoning pentagram which would reach out throughout reality for one with the ability to be Overlord. Gnarl nodded at the Blues and the Tower heart shined with Evil energy as the pentagram lit up in response. Gnarl let off an Evil laugh as he felt a tug on the outer end. **Evil always finds away **

**Skyrim**

Dovahkiin was bored and any sane (or insane) being in Skyrim knew that a bored Dovahkiin is a very scary thing. He had killed Alduin, slew Miraak, stopped the vampire menace, built the biggest mansion in Skyrim, Harbinger of the companions, Arch mage, and head of the thieves' guild, collected every Daedric artifact, kicked the Stormcloaks and the Thalmor out of Skyrim, mastered the Dragon language with Paarthurnax, and killing any dragon stupid enough to challenge him.

Unfortunately very few did challenge him nowadays; having done so many quests to help people he had solved almost every problem in Skyrim at least once. Resting his armored back against the dragon word stone at the throat of the world he contemplated leaving Skyrim his friends and companions could hold Skyrim together if he left… hopefully. Where would he go he wondered briefly?

**_"Ah Dovahkiin, a pleaser as always "_** Rumbled Paarthurnax friendly **_"what brings you to my humble home"_** **_"The usual old friend I seek wisdom" _**Shouted Dovahkiin a smile on his face ( even if it was under a dragon plate helm) **_"I am considering leaving Skyrim on a trip, I wanted to consult with you first before deciding"_** Paarthurnax did the dragon equivalent of chuckling **_"ah Dovahkiin do you truly believe that the ancient nation of Skyrim cannot last without you?"_** wordlessly Dovahkiin nodded his head. This time the ancient dragon laughed hard his laughter reverberating throughout out the entire mountain **_"To be fair I lost count how many times I have saved Skyrim" _**Replied Dovahkiin offhandedly.

Paarthurnax looked at the young warrior with a mixture of Respect and sadness, he has done more in a few years then most do in a life time. And he knew that the time had come, Skyrim had taught him all it could so it was time for him to move on.

A glowing blue light startling both man and dragon, Paarthurnax knew what it was having seen it once before so long ago. **_"Dovahkiin, this is what you are waiting for Beyond this light is the biggest challenge you will ever face, go forth Skyrim has become too small for you."_** Dovahkiin nodded and looked into the light gate a grin lighting his face an old familiar feeling of excitement swelling up in his heart. "Here I go again FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT" he yelled jumping into the portal vanishing from sight.

Dovahkiin felt like he was falling for a long time long enough for him to grow briefly bored falling though a blue abyss was interesting for the first few minutes but after that not really ( what can he say he is used to excitement). Then suddenly his journey came to an abrupt end as he went through another portal and his feet hit the ground hard.

After a brief rest Dovahkiin looked around warily the room was big dark stone pillars on either side of him above him was a crystal glowing with residual power must be what brought him here. Behind him was a blue lighting similar to the portal that brought him here and in front was a black throne backlit by magma he was possessed by a strong desire to sit on it. Shaking off that desire he finally noticed the short grey skinned creature in front of him. It looked like someone had taken a scamp shortened it then aged it by a couple hundred years then slapped a lantern on his back.

"By all that is Eivl it worked !"screamed the creature and as the scream echoed though out the hall more creatures looking similar to the first in a variety of colors ranging from brown to bright blue. They all screamed one word "OVERLORD" and cheering gathering around his feet. Well this is new most of the time when he meets demonic creatures they are not trying to kill not … they were worshiping him?

Composing itself (himself?) "Greetings my lord I am Gnarl minion master I am tasked with finding and training potential Overlords and you have what it takes." " what dose being Overlord entail" asked Dovahkiin noncommittally. "oh the usual causing death chaos mayhem conquering the world and killing any animal that is cute and fluffy" Dovahkiin nodded at Gnarls explanation considered briefly then asked the most impotent question he could think of "will there be loot" "yes master all the loot you could possible want and if you want more you can simply take it!" chuckled the old minion. Dovahkiin grinned evilly "sign me up"

"Shall we begin with a tour of Your Dark Domain sire?" Dovahkiin nodded. "excellent let's start with the foundations and forge" That last word got him excited one of his favorite pastimes in Skyrim was making and enchanting armor and weapons. He is (or was) the best smith and enchanter in Skyrim and perhaps maybe all of Tamriel on a good day. Stepping onto a floating stone dais floating him towards one of the caves on the separate from the tower he came from. As they approached a familiar heat of a forge grew and grew till the heat was barely bearable they landed and where greeted by a brown minion with a big hammer "sire, this is Giblet he is in charge of construction and forging" Giblet saluted with his hammer. Dovahkiin nodded in greeting and moved past him to see the most beautiful thing his evil self has ever seen an enormous smelter with an anvil and enchanting circle. He marveled at how it use the magma around it

Dovahkiin or rather Overlord Dovahkiin was having the time of his life learning the Overlording ropes it took him a week to fully forge his new armor a mix of Acranium, Ebony and Dragonplate into the strongest armor he had ever created. After learning how to add minions to the armor that functioned like soul gems he cackled evilly. Putting the final touches on his armor he took a step back to appreciate his handy work the armorer stood a whole foot taller than he was normally (Gnarl explained how Overlord armors adjust the wearer's size to fit) he had used Dragonplate as the base for it then he added an Ebony finish around the dragon plate to allow for freedom of movement and finally he added the rare and hard to work Acranium throughout the armor making it look like fiery veins of power. He added damage and magic resistance enchantments to the armor along with the traditional Overlord enchantments. His finishing touch was his helmet it looked like a traditional Black Overlord helm with Acranium veins and additional traditional Nordic horns on either side of his head.

Gnarl watched as the new Overlord donned his armor. Taking his place among the forces of evil that came before him, and if the way Giblet was drooling was any judge the Overlord had created an armor that put any before it to shame. "**Well how does it …. Wait is this my voice" **Dovahkiin asked eyes glowing a dangerous red glow ( that's new) "yes , it is your evilness a pervious Overlord had a unfortunately squeaky Voice and found that it was so much easier to rule with a terrifying voice." Dovahkiin nodded **"I like it, let's move on what next?" "**Next we should vest the minion hives my lord so you can learn to control them "Dovahkiin rubbed his hands together this is going to be goo…Evil

Dovahkiin was excited mastering minion manipulation was a huge change from his old days, back in Skyrim he had tried to learn conjuration magic but his summons mostly just tried to kill him instead of his enemy's. As he reached the hives gnarl explained the tribes and there purpose.

The first minion clan is the Browns he liked this clan the most they are close up brawlers tough strong and they love to cause chaos and mayhem ( much like their master) they also had like there master a love for looting the bodies of their enemy's

The second clan are the Reds essentially destruction mages that only use fire he was forcefully reminded of a certain Khajiit friend of his that loved blowing things up. He taught the Reds the flames spell so now they can spew fire as well

The 3rd clan is the Greens smell but stealth solders he could already thing of so many devious ways to use them for hilarious and deadly results.

The final clan is the Blues the healers of the minion clans that can resurrect fallen minions keeping them in the fight longer.

Dovahkiin grinned as he got the hang of controlling Minions now he enjoyed causing chaos himself but it just felt... cathartic watching browns bash thing red burn things and greens stab things. He was already planning how much carnage he could cause back home with 50 minions running around heck he could clear an entire dungeon without having to lift a finger! **"Gnarl this alone is worth the price of** **admission"** The freshly minted minion master gloated as he send a force of reds to burn some targets. "Glad you are enjoying yourself sire but we should move on to the spell room"

Said spell room was filled with blue lightning and floating stones that Gnarl explained had spells imprinted on them for ease of use. it seemed kind of overkill for him seeing as in Skyrim you only had to use a spell book to learn a spell he shrugged no skin off his bones if the previous overlords where a bit where found of overkill.

The first spell he learned was Evil Presence a spell that can bend minds to his will and unlike the Bend Will shout it was permanent. The second was the minion spell that allowed him to supercharge his minions for an attack or devour them for energy back ( he was sure that the second was unsanitary). Then he learned the Horde spell that strengthen his minions (that would come in handy). Gnarl tried to teach him the fireball spell but honestly Dovahkiin ignored that spell he was not very good at destruction magic (high novice level) but his spells could do more damage than that.

Finally Gnarl took him to that last room of his new domain the personal quarters which unlike the rest of the tower which was in good repair the personal quarters where in ruins what looked like scorch marks where all over it looked like someone had fired of an enormous combustion spell. **"What happened here?"** Gnarl's face lowered and a look of sadness and rage passed over his sequenced up features. "the last overlord had conquered the surface and united the world and was fair to his subjects better than the last empire at least and gnomes broken in and assassinated him and his mistress… well most of them" Gnarl explained sadly a trace of bitterness in his voice . **"Most of them?"** Dovahkiin said the question in his voice in answer Gnarl simply pointed in the upper corner of the room. Dovahkiin looked and saw a ghost of sorts floating there she looked hauntingly beautiful like an echo of something lost. She ( it was obvious it was a she from her ahhh perpotions) was much more corporal then any shade or ghost he had come into contact with, and her eyes where intelligent so she still had her consciousness . She looked at him soullessly for a moment then a expression of shock crossed her face and she ran( flew floated Dovahkiin never really categorized how ghosts move) deeper into the tower.

"That is the only survivor from the assignation of the pervious Overlord the ghost of Queen Fay" Gnarl said correctly guessing what his master was going to ask. "being a being of almost pure magic good and evil her essences can survived after her bodies demise but … no one else did she never said or reacted to anyone before you."

Dovahkiin was known as many things among them were being called a Bleeding heart he always helped people with sob stores just who he was. Combine that and a lust for a challenge led to the inevitable **"Quest accepted"** and before Gnarl could say anything Dovahkiin walked off towards where Queen Fay had vanished. Gnarl simply stared after his new master his evil mind working and came up with the wrong conclusion that turns out to be prophetic "looks like we will have to expand the private rooms , not that that's a bad thing "he mused as he walked down the steps to the thorn room to prepare for the Overlords campaign of conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys where the second **

Dovahkiin was lost and that was a feeling that he had never had in Skyrim he always had a great senses of direction that always pointed him towards his objective… almost as if there was a white arrow in his head that pointed him where he need to go. Shaking his head clearing it of delusions he circled in place he looked around the personal quarters where much larger than it had seemed by the stairs it was actually large enough that you could fit most of the people of Winter hold and still have enough room for the mages in the college and there books. He began looking for footprints before face palming she's a ghost that means no foot prints! Sighing he mentally sorted through his repartee of shouts and spells before he settled on Aura Whisper seeing as his quarry was sort of alive concentrating briefly **_"Las Yah Nir"_** he shouted focusing on the detecting of sprits over living bodies, after a few seconds the remains of his shout echoing around the halls, then he detected a signature behind him. With his instinct suppressed by his time in the thieves guild he continued to walk slowly forward the aura behind him flowed unaware of being detected. He turned the corner and turned and waited, almost like clockwork the ghostly woman came around the corner **_"Funny running into you here I was just looking for you"_** Dovahkiin said with smug friendliness (he was a Master of speachcraft he can pull that off)

Fay stopped the only sign of her shock was the widening of her eyes how had this new overlord detected her was it what he shouted in the air she could feel the power but... it was not of this world nor was it inherently evil but he reminded her of the one who changed her life and led her down the path of evil. "Who are you" she said softly he voice rusty from lack of use for so long. **_"_****I have a lot of names and titles most call me Dovahkiin or Dragon born, the Companions call me Harbinger, the college of Winterhold calls me arch magus and so on and so forth, my friends however just call me Dov" **he finished his monolog like he had said this many times before (he had almost every time he introduced himself …. Gah he hates all of his Nine dammed titles) he smiled (although his face was covered) **_"_****I gave you my name could you tell me yours?"** "Fay, Queen Fay "she replied then vanished into the winding ruined condors. Dov sighed this was going to be harder quest than he thought.

Brief interlude of gentle strangling

Dov returned to the throne room his mind on his new homes ghostly resident he stumbled on a running blue and focused again on the throne room. It was a hive of activity blues where chanting near pylons Browns where lifting debris and Reds where welding pylons together. **"So what's this about Gnarl" **Dov asked the old Minion "we are putting the final touches on your portal sire the tower heart use a lot of power to call you here so we can only get a single portal up to the surface to find a magic object or person to refill the Tower heart"** "and you want me to look for that magic, got it Quest accepted"** replied Dov ready to get to smiting. "Alrighty master step onto the pedestal and let's get started"

` The journey thought the portal was instant this time blue light exploded around him. When the light cleared he took stock of where he was at. It looked green and hilly reminding him of the planes west of white run in the spring all green and filled with life. Directly next to him was a wooden pen inside the pen where white woolly creatures …Sheep maybe? "Testing Gnarl to Master comes in... WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOPCHEWING THAT YOU FOOL (short intermission of necessary violence later) … sorry about that lord have to retrain these support minions, now that you are out and about you really should stock up on life force". **"life force?"** questioned Dov "ah did I not explain that must be going senile in my old age , life force is the main ingredient in making Minions sire more life force more minions life force is created when a living thing dies." Gnarl clarified **"handy that there is plenty of sheep nearby then" **Dov observed. "sheep really they some survived the infernal Overlords reign" Gnarl mused "also you should call up some minions to aid you your Evilness There should be a minion gate near you just will them up remember your horde limit though "Dov sighed Gnarl was really found of stating the obvious but he did as the old minion bade not knowing what he was going to face he called up a variety of minions 25 browns 10 Reds 10 Greens and 5 blues so he can react to any situation

After sicing his minions on the sheep (it was so much fun seeing the little devils tearing apart the defenseless creatures) and collecting the yellow orbs that Gnarl called life force the Dragon born looked around and saw a village in the distance shrugging and with a distinct lack of other options he began to march towards it. Along the way he listened to his minion's excited babble and it brought a hidden smile to his face. As Dragonborn he had traveled alone a lot not from lack of friends but for concern for their safety very few could keep up with him without dying so having so many with him felt…good and having his own army appealed to his inner dragon sense of arrogance.

The village was a crude setting by Dov's standards the wall surrounding it was made of ill-fitting wooden logs, the buildings on the inside where all wood with thatch roofs. What really struck him were the guards on the wall they wore only normal cloths no armor what so ever. Dov sighed so much for a challenge around here heck bandits were a bigger challenge then them. Whine they saw him they panicked arms flailed about as they ran from the walls amusing him as they ran around. "Hmmm is this how a dragon feels when attacking a town that explains why they do it "he mused to himself?

As he reached the gate the portcullis slammed down in front of him and above the gate appeared a man in white ropes emblazoned with gold thread a sun on his chest. Priest or mage wondered Dov ideally. "Demon you shall not Ravage New Spree, the God of Light compels you leave this place!" Yep defiantly a priest **"Funny thing about that the only thing I fell compelled to do is … THIS ****_FUS RO DAH"_** his Unrelenting force shout struck the gate shattering it and sending wooden shrapnel and a priest flying into the town. "Master… what was that" Gnarl asked in an awed voice he had severed Overlords for Evil knows how many years and for him that was a first. "That's a Shout I use dragon souls to use dragon magic" Dov explained using the simplest possible expiation.

Dov surveyed the carnage with satisfaction he loves that shout plane simple and unquestionably effective. Dovahkiin and his minions walked through the ruble of the gate and watched the priest scamper towards the only stone building in the village it was large square building with thick stone walls and an iron fence high up it had a stain glass window depicting a sunrise. Deployed around it were 60 professional solders armed with Broad swords and Targe shields emblazoned with the same sun symbol as on the window. Dov sized them up; he put them at roughly the level of your run of the mill legionary Dov smiled looks like he can truely try out his new powers now.

The Priest turned to face Dov again hiding behind his solders "m... Men, this demon defies the will of the light kill it KILL IT!" Seriously, Dov went into action sending his browns to engage the solders directly he sent the greens around to flank them and gathered the reds around him as the barraged the solders with fire balls, The blues where right behind the browns to res the fallen. As the battle progressed he was able to get a feel of his minion's combat skills. Individually they were inferior to the solders but as a group they functioned well covering each other weakness. That said they were still in a stalemate with the solders superior numbers.

Having seen what he need to Dov decided to give the minions the shove they needed. He always wanted an excuse to use this shout **_"Mid Vur Shann" _** almost immediately the battle turned from evenly match to straight up slaughter the brown began to push the solders back the supped up Greens tore into the un protected backs of the solders breaking what discipline they had left. The reds to his surprise where also effected there rate of fire (Pun fully intended) increasing so that the barrages of fire now became a content rain setting solders ablaze. Dov grinned widely as he watches the carnage unfold "ohm nice Shout master it's a horde spell minus the manna consumption"

` A crowd gathered to watch the show surprisingly there where as many cheering faces in the crowd as scared ones filing that under the investigate later. Dov returned his attention back to the Growing pile of corpuses and did a quick minion head count. His reds standing by him took no casualties he lost most of the greens being too far from the blues to get any help from them his browns where in the thick of the fight but their natural hardiness and the blues assistance meant that only 4 unlucky blighters where killed before the blues could save them.

Dov then turned his attention to the s the priest. The priest face was one of very satisfying shock his mouth shaped in a big O "**So how's that power of Light working for you hmmm" ** The Overlord taunted walking nonchalantly towards him. Once in range The overlord decided to try out one of his new spells and fired Evil Presence on the priest blue light covered His head the priest fought it to no avail succumbing to the spell he fell to his knees in front of Dov "What is your biding Dark Master" he droned without emotion. Dov grinned yeah he can get used to this.

**A/N got an ok sized chapter in this time sorry if the fight scene was bad not very good at it. I intend to explained the story into the multiverse evantaly pm me or leave it in the reviews where you want to see Dov go next (note Tamriel is the next world but after that who knows)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys Doctor huh here a couple of housekeeping notes. first I am going to college soon so my update rate will slow down for a bit while I get my bearings. Secondly I am looking for a beta writer for this story if I can get one I can produce the story a lot faster if you are interested please pm me. And that's it enjoy, read and review FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOT.

**Overlord **

**_Dragon_**

'Thought'

3 weeks later

Jeanne woke up to the sound of an uproar in the hero's college of heavens peak. Sleepily she woke up in her room, a simple warrior cadets room it was bare and minimalistic, a simple bed a truck at its foot an armor stand with her blessed steel armor. She rubbed her eyes and roused herself putting on her uniform she stepped out of her room and into chaos she sighed business as usual. It seemed like to her there where countless urgent "quests" that "needs" heroes to take care of them when a few guardsmen could do the same thing.

After taking in the sight she started towards the cafeteria for breakfast by the Light she was starving. Her warrior mentor Sir Prise ( yes that is his name , no you should not comment on it, last one who did had a broken jaw and 3 cracked ribs… he has a bad sense of humor ) had her doing physical training drill after drill Light he is a hard ass .Just as she was getting into line for Breakfast ( ah sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy her mouth was watering) An aid taped her shoulder "ah Miss Jeanne, Mr. Prise needs to see you ASAP in the conference room and he said to bring your gear ".The aid delivered the message then got into line. Jeanne sighed and rubbed her eyes 'why me just why' she thought morosely.

After backtracking to her room to put on her armor and gear she marched straight to the conference room in the center hall of the college. Jeanne opened the door to the mission conference room and staggered in surprise she was expecting her mentor and old man Marcos the mission assigner ( he send out heroes to their assigned quests) she was not expecting the rest there was a rouge archer class hero in the corner hood pulled up( she was not impressed 90% of the sneaky heroes went the hood route) , a friend of hers George a cleric in training, and her mind came to a screaming halt was that Jack "Death Stalker" Malone Paladin! "If you're done gawking Jeanne could you come and sit down" commented Prise dryly "Yes sir "she snapped up straightening out of her trance and quickly took her seat next him.

"now that we are all here I will explain, 3 days ago the village of New Spree…"at once every hero and hero in training groaned New Spree like Old Spree was a hot bed of evil ,Any wannabe villain, demon, or other evil magical being with an axe to grind went there it seemed. Marcos sighed "yes I know they call for aid often but this time is deferent they went silent and there is a massive influx of Dark energy into the area your mission is to investigate the source of the energy and destroy it" the heroes nodded it was a straight forward quest.

Jeanne's stomach growled she cursed under her breath some divinity had it out for her she knew it! Her, Sir Pise, George, and Sharmen (the rouge) where walking at the back of the group while Jack rode a horse leading the way. Jeanne scowled looking at the aforementioned Paladin she had heard a lot about Paladins Holy warriors chosen by various gods to be their champions on the mortal plane. She was expecting a pious, quiet man what he actually was is a loud mouth arrogant asshole who viewed the rest of the party as disposable. His equipment marked him as a Paladin,imperial gold armor with blessed silver trimming with a massive claymore strapped to his back. In sum he looked like a Paladin acted like ass.

"here Jen looks like you missed breakfast, again " Jeanne looked behind her and accepted the jerky with a smile it was good to have George around again they were in the same candidate class and they had hit it off on day one and where friends ever since. He was her age blond hair and a permanent dorky expression on his face he never wanted to be a warrior or rouge or paladin he just wanted to help people. So he chose to be a cleric dedicating himself to the healing arts of Belain one of the major medicine gods

"Ahhh look at the two love birds" cooed Sharmen sardonically Jeanne shot him a death glare neither where really into each other like that. The Rouge (Ranger sub class) was in a traditional rouge black hood and leather gear with a Blackwood bow and two dozen arrows his quiver. His hood was down so she got a better view of his face pale ( a side effect of being hooded all the time she guessed ) with sort black hair that framed his brown eyes "Like what you see "he grinned flirtatiously she blushed angrily and turned away light dammit two asses in one team what are the odds?

Sir Prise ignored the younger heroes –to-be drama and kept marching forward. As much as she complained about him being a hard ass drill sergeant Jeanne respected the old veteran he was the oldest active hero at Heavens peak and he still was one of the best fighters she ever seen (she was still sore from the last sparing match he gave her Light only knows how a wooden stick could hurt so much) his steel grey hair was cropped short his face showed the wear of an adventurer that he was before he joined the college.

Jeanne hated road trips like this 3 days of walking Seriously they were HEROS ( well 3 of them where in training but still) how come only the arrogant Paladin got a horse and did he share it? No he did not walk a single step. She grumbled mutinously under her breath removing her boot to sooth her blisters (marching in steel plate even lighter cooler Blessed steel is not a nice experience). "We're almost there Jen" George put his hand on her shoulder supportively. She just shot him a go jump off the nearest cliff glare and he wisely backed off knowing her temper all too well.

Once very one was settled in for the night, campfire glowing Prise stood up "alright we need a plan on how to approach Spree". "What's there to plan came the drowsy voice of the "illustrious" leader from his bedding "we go kill whatever caused it and get back to civilization". Prise's eye twitched. Jeanne flinched back she knew that eye twitch it usually followed her screwing something up and precedes a vicious tongue lashing. "We are going in blind and that could get us killed if we are not prepared I would advise a soft entry… sir" Prise spat out that last word, Paladins where always the leader of the group even if there were more experienced members in the squad and it grated on him. Jack didn't bat an eye "no need, we are Heroes old man not thieves now allow me some sleep "and with that he turned away out of the light of the campfire and laid down on his beading again.

Gradually the group broke up Sharmen just looked amused and slept ranger style hood up bow across the lap back against a tree, George had simple looked on in disbelief and quietly excused himself to lie down. Only Prise and Jeanne where left by the camp fire. Prise glared at the flame like it was the cause of the problem and Jeanne watched on with concern the old man had a lot of respect in the college and had a long career and she knew what was bothering him was more than just the outright dismissal of his advice

"Sir what do you think it is, the thing bringing in the Dark energy "she inquired trying to coax him to talk. He looked up from glaring at the fire and looked her in the eyes "I have no idea and that scares me "those words chilled her for two reasons one he had no idea and he had seen practically everything and two and most importantly he was scared she had seen him face a dragon head on (now that was a great quest) without filching, him scared … Light. He continued "Best case scenario is it's just bandits with an evil magic stick and that" he gestured to where the gold plated ass was laying "is right and I am just over reacting... but" he glared once more at the fire concern on his face " All my instincts are telling me to get you kids out of here and calling in the heavy hitters" his face betrayed his anxiety'. "you taught me well sir I can hold my own "she said trying to get a positive reaction out of him what she got instead was a sad smile "you are good brat no doubt about that maybe even the best I have ever taught, but your still green" he grunted shaking out of his mood "go to sleep brat I have a feeling we'll need it". He turned over and went to sleep.

Now it was Jeanne's turn to look at the fire chills running across her back her teacher was scared what kind of Evil could possibly be so terrifying!?

Dov sneezed loudly in the Netherworld "I really hope I don't catch a cold here that would be embarrassing"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Hey guys had a good writing day today got another chapter done and checked. Please read and review! FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOT**

2 weeks after the Battle of Spree

Dov looked at New Spee's defenses, satisfied that they were coming along on pace. The church ahead provided a lot of resources for rebuilding spree. Most importantly he had found the legendary Grey minion hive. The Grey minions (Like Gnarr) are massively intelligent in the field that they specialized in. He made three: one for construction, one for accounting, and one for information gathering.

The defense where coming along well. The old wall was torn down and was being replaced by close fitting hard wood also the gate was hard wood studded with iron. In addition he had blue groups enchanting the walls and gate. He marveled at siege weapon plans that Galvaniac (Construction Grey) had found and improved on the first was a repeating Ballista that could fire more bolts than a squad of cross bow men and could pierce a lot of armor. The second was a catapult that was built on top of town hall. (The old church building.) How Galvaniac had rigged the bolder delivery, he had no idea But there was no doubt that ten boulders a minute could do a lot of damage to an attacking army. (Again he had no idea where his minions got all the boulders, but he really was not complaining.)

Surprisingly the people accepted him as their overlord quickly and they worked willingly. (Maybe it was he had roasted the first few people that attacked him over a slow fire but who knew?) The old militia came under his control quickly as well, he had send them back to the Netherworld for training and better equipment, 'cause honestly, he really did not want them associated with him yet. ( Seriously how could anyone stand such weak solders was beyond him.)

He turned his attention back to the information about the world that Mcshadey (Information) had obtained from the priest and around his new town. The Known lands of this world were about ½ the size of Tamriel and most of it lay under the control of the Church of Light. The Church was founded by anti-magic groups after the last Overlord had died. They hunted magic creatures much like the empire before them. This time however, they had created pacts with "gods" giving them an advantage that the old Empire did not.

There were 3 areas of resistance to the Church's purge. The golden hill dwarfs had rebuilt their home land their mountain fortress and advanced technology had them in an armed stalemate, neither side gave an inch in the last decade. So both sides had resigned them to a long war.

The Elves of Evernight where in a perpetual guerrilla war with the Church. The Elves where slowly being pushed back their initial advantage at sea had been crushed by the Holy armada and now the islands where blockaded.

The last and most potent group was the Dark alliance in the Ruborian Desert and the dungeons hidden though the desert. The church had no force nearby and was focusing on finishing the elves before they turned their eyes there.

Then there was where Dov was at he was in the reclaimed lands an area that had been destroyed in the far past by a mysterious calamity. (For some reason Gnarl looked a little guilty.) And the past Overlord, (Not the Church despite their best efforts the people of these lands knew it was an Overlord that fixed the damage.) had cleaned it up allowing for recolonization by people. So it was lightly populated still a bunch of small villages mostly around Spree. (He made a note of their location during the briefing for future pillaging.) And the main threat to the Fledgling empire; Heavens Peak

Heavens Peak was a big city. (He put the size at around Solitude in size) And was the capital of the reclaimed land and held one of the four heroes collages. It is the weakest and newest of the Colleges, but they still had enough power to quash him if he was not careful.

In light of this news Dov prepared for the inevitable conflict he set up life force farming posts. (By the Nine, the sheep could reproduce fast!) And returned to the Nether world to prepare himself for a war. Dov chuckled he had fought in the war against the Stormcloaks and had turned the tide in a few weeks. However he knew this one would be a great challenge for him. If he was going to fight an army he would need a better weapon. His preferred combat style was a rater orthodox. One handed weapon and a shield. With his new armor and size, while using it his old weapons would be too small and no shield he had would fit him. (And he needed his hands free for magic.) After deliberating for a bit he rummaged through his bigger on the inside backpack. (He sent up another prayer of thanks to the Nine for directing him to help a madman find his magic blue box who in gratitude gave him the backpack) Till he pulled out a massive war hammer Volendrung. He smirked in memory he had gotten this weapon after a nasty fight with a giant and a weakened Orc chief. Normally giant weapons not in his wheelhouse. Although, with his new size and strength and some modifications in the Forge, he could use it. Hefting the huge war hammer he proceeded to the Forge excited for what was to come.

3 weeks after the battle of spree

Dov grinned as he climbed out of the Dungeon spire (The previous Overlord copied the arena of the Overlord of the Tower.) Volendrung worked better than he had dared hope the Arcanum and dragon bone enhancements worked beautifully. With his enhanced strength he could use it with one hand and use magic with the other hand.

As he got back to the main tower, the sounds of construction assaulted his ears. While all the artifacts were still in the tower it had fallen into disarray. With the cash and resource infusion from the surface, and new minions and slaves from the surface to function as the workforce the tower was under repair and expansion.

He had taken the Dungeon spire and expanded it to include a training area for his human army. They had actually come quite a ways under him in the three weeks he had them. Now they did not panic as easily, and they had better armor. (Dov had sprung for Orc level armor.) They were improving fast under his "easy" training regime. (Evil presence indoctrination, deadly obstacle courses complete with commentary from sadistic minions.), fights in the Dungeon arena, etc. etc.) They were almost combat ready.

He was considering going back to help with their training when Gnarl noticed him. "My Lord!" He called pulling up to him a construction helmet on his head. (He was the only minion with one for some reason.)

"Gnarl do you have news from Mcshadey?"

Gnarl nodded "Mcshadey is in the war room Lord." Dov nodded glad, he had an excuse to try that room out. He and Gnarl continued down the stairs of the main tower to the war room

The war room was basically a large round room with a glowing round table said table looked like a Three-dimensional map of New Spree and the area around it. At the far end was Mcshadey a Grey minion in Ninja gear. He bowed as the Overlord and Gnarl walked in

"Master, Teacher I have news from our field greens." Mcshadey manipulated a device on his end of the table and Dov got a sense of vertigo as the map disappeared and he saw green and leafy foliage

"I take it the vision crystals are working" Dov commented as he was treated to unwanted scene of the green licking its nether regions. Mcshadey panicked more than a little bit he picked up his head set and started cursing into it. The cruses had an immediate effect as the scene shifted and a campfire and 5 people around it.

"These my lord are heroes who were sent to investigate New spree my lord, they are not aware of your existence only that Spree is silent". Dov sized up the 'Heroes'. They did not look like much, but then again neither did he when he first got started

"How long till they reach Spree" he inquired looking up from the campfire scene. "Three days Master"" responded Mcshadey fiddling with the controls and judging the distance. Dov grunted in acknowledgment and began to plan for their arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Dov was bored again. They were late and waiting pissed him off. The smarter beings (And some of the stupid.) gave him a wide berth as he watched the horizon. He had brought the city to full alert, finished the repeating ballista defense platforms and he had brought the militia back for their trial by fire. Dov shielded his eyes as he looked out and grinned maliciously. **"Looks like the guests of honor have arrived. Places everyone" **Dov shouted out and like a well-oiled machine his dark legion got into places putting tarps over the siege engines and withdrawing his Overlord flags and the Pièce de résistance a bonfire in the town center and 'panicking' civilians to draw them in and lower their guard. (Dov knew how to fool heroes he was one for a long time, so he knew how they operated.)

He hit a button on his gauntlet and his armor disappeared reveling the Imperial beneath. The young man smiled and disappeared into the shadows (Nocturnal was a good friend of his.) and set himself up to watch the show.

Jack seeing the flames had ordered the fellowship to rush to the town as fast as possible. Meaning that everyone except him had to sprint to keep up with his horse. Jeanne may have hated the guy but he really knew had to how to rush. Coming to the gate breathing hard, her sense of danger picked up again. Whatever caused the dark infusion was here. 'A' panicking citizen noticed the Hero's "Help the Demon is in the town square! Hurry please!" He all but squeaked as one the heroes rushed to the square, but Jeanne and Prise's warrior senses tingled.

They rushed into the square, weapons held at the ready. Smoke filled the square and a mysterious shape rose in the center flames, wreathing the figure, a low wail filled the square. Jack dismounted his horse, massive sword above his head screaming a challenge, he charged into the flames. Flanked on either side by Jeanne and Sir Prise, while Sharon had his bow ready, arrow nocked. Nearby George was nearby shielding and prayer talisman the ready to heal any wounds. Jack got into range of the figure and with a massive force swung his Claymore with all his might the blade sang as it cut through the air and… cut right though it with no resistance.

Jack stumbled when the expected resistance and fell flat on his face, and came to a skidding halt. While Jeanne and Prise had to jump over his body to avoid the same fate. Jeanne turned to see the smoke and flames had stopped the figure was just a scarecrow with extra limbs and strange cloths. Jeanne mind had finally caught up with her gut. "We were set up!" She screamed, trying to warn the others.

As those words left her lips, men in black and acid green armor blocked of the entrances to the square and a ballista was reviled on the roof manned by impish creatures. The priest of the town came from the desolate church dark energy pouring out of his mind and into a dark blue aura around his head. His once white robe was black from soot and corruption, the sun was now a moon, inside a sun and emblazoned with an eerie silver thread.

His face was the most disturbing, however, his eyes shared the color of the aura around him. The priest's face was stripped of all emotion and in a dead voice he… no it demanded monotonously. "Lower your weapons and surrender in the name of the Overlord." The older heroes eyes widened fear palpable on their faces . Sir Prise recovered first "Impossible! The last Overlord died and with him and his dark tower destroyed no new Overlord could rise." The old Hero denied vehemently.

"**Hmmm…really? No one told me."** Commented the voice dryly from the shadows. All eyes turned as an armored giant emerged silently from the shadows. Jeanne's eyes widened he (There was no way some who looked like that was a woman.) was easily seven feet plus ,armored from head to toe in black plate with glowing veins pulsing gently though out the armor. The most striking feature, however, was his eyes. They glowed a warm red like that of a small camp fire. She felt herself being pulled in by those eyes. She shrunk back in fear of his dominating presence. Her knees felt weak this was someone who dominated outers though his mere presence. His attention however was not on her or Jack. He seemed to only have eyes for her mentor. He walked towards the old Hero with an easy grace of a natural warrior, his armor moving with him not restricting his movements at all. (An objective part of her eyed the armor mentally drooling over the quality and make of the gear.) Sir Prise for some reason was not as affected by the presence of the Overlord as everyone and sated back at the oncoming giant defiantly.

The Overlord stood towering over Prise massive war hammer in hand. "Those are good eyes warrior, what is your name? "Jeanne felt shock the tone that the Overlord used was …respect? "Sir Prise Hero of Haves peak" responded Prise boldly, looking the Overlord in the eye. She could not see the Overlords face but she could feel his emotions amusement and … anticipation**. "As you can see Sir Prise,"** He said, gesturing to the forces around the square**."I have the drop on you , but I am intrigued so I will give you a deal in respect of your skill.**" He pulled out an amulet and hung it around his neck. "**A duel, you kill me or cut off this amulet and I will let you and your companions leave, but if I defeat you, or render you unconscious you will agree to serve me. So what do you say ,Sir Prise ,do we have a deal?"**

Prise was reluctant, but seeing as there paladin was out cold and he had an army on hand..this could be the only way to get them out alive. He nodded and the two combatants backed away from each other. Prise saluted his adversary and to his surprise he saluted back.

Formalities finished, the duel began. In earnest both player circling each outer slowly, weapons at the ready. Prise made the first move, dashing in stabbing not for the amulet but for a chink in his opponents armor. The Overlord parried the thrust with his hammer then unleashed a flurry of swings with his impossible large hammer. Prise expertly dodged most of the swings, deflecting rather than blocking the rest.

And so the battle raged on, to Jeanne, it looked like a deadly well-choreographed dance. Nether having landed a single serious blow on the outer. Prise's smaller size, speed and experience against The Overlords reach strength and cunning.

The battle raged for a good five minutes neither side giving an inch, then Prise began to tire. His breath was ragged, his age was catching up to the old warrior and he knew it was a matter of time before he screwed up. So he decided to gamble after dogging a particularly deadly over hand blow, he lowered his guard for a moment , sensing his opponent's wariness the Overlord went for what he thought was the kill, swinging his hammer horizontally so fast it blurred. Bracing himself for the pain, Prise blocked the blow, breaking his arm and leaving his shield useless, but it had the desired effect. The Overlord was thrown off balance and with a helpful kick, he fell to his knees. Grunting though the pain, Prise slashed with all his remaning pain enhanced strength at his target. The blade hit square on the amulet… but the amulet did not break. His blade broke against the amulet and the armor. Prise fell to his knees exhausted, bloody and beaten.

Jeanne's mouth gaped as she looked on in frustration at the results of her teacher last gamble. The Overlord looked at his amulet in disbelief then he said. **"Old man your skills are easily the best I have seen in this world and …ack"** As he was speaking he suddenly cut off, then she realized what had cut him off. A glowing spear of white and yellow light had pierced The Overlords body though Prise's. Her mind shut down as she tried to understand what happened. The spear having done its job, disappeared. Prise toppled onto the ground, a massive hole in his chest while The Overlord was on his ass stanching the flow of blood from his wound. On instinct she turned to follow the path of the spear and saw Jack talisman of power still glowing with the after light of the holy attack miracle .

Anger, loss and betrayal hit her like an avalanche "WHY" she shrieked at Jack. The bastard did not even respond to her. A sneer that could only be described as evil, was spread across his face. "He made a deal with the devil then failed to win, but now, he gave me an opening to strike down the Evil. So I'll let him die with some honor left to his name." She charged him. Grief and fury giving speed to her limbs as she stabbed at the murderous Paladin. Fully intending to skewer him. Jack contemptuously parried her blade and chanted a quick miracle. A white force exploded around him, sending Jeanne tumbling back. As she rolled to her feet, an arrow wised by her ear. Sharon just glared at her arrow nocked "It seems you are as affected by the demons presence as your mentor, sadly the only cure for corruption is…death!" Jack struck at that last word, Jeanne deflected his blow but only just she staggered back and an arrow smash into her armor. She lost her balance and Jack stood over her blade in hand ready to stab into her. Despair and helpless rage filled her as the blade was raised. **"Hey rookie, word to the wise. Make sure the badass is dead before you start turning on your allies. Oh and minions… KILL HIM!"**

A ballista bolt slammed into Jacks breastplate sending him staggering back. A solders and minions ran into the square breaking into two groups. One ran to protect the wounded Overlord, and the other moved to attack the other heroes. Sharon emptied his quiver into the ballista crew, rendering it unable to fire. Then he drew his twin knifes and faced the oncoming horde. "Come on you Shadow cursed mooks! You're stand no chan…ACK" he was cut off by said faceless mookes swarming him and killing him with almost no hesitation what so ever. They then began to charge towards Jack, screaming battle cries. George seeing how the fight was going, gave into his instincts and ran sprinting past the minions and out of the square

Jack ,his Miracles and claymore where tearing into the horde of minions and solders, when he heard a piercing whistle. Turning the weapon readily, he saw the Overlord standing up. The drained bodies of several minions at his feet ( It was a actually kind of refreshing.) His eyes where a inferno of red hate streaming from his fiery orbs ."Hey asswipe. Time to die." He sent all of his minions ( Both men and Minions.) to encircle the paladin, ensuring he could not escape. Jack snarled and raised his blade and attacked the Overlord with a two handed overhand strike. Overlord parried with his war hammer the struck with his gauntlet slamming it into Jack's armor. Staggering back, the Overlord shouted in an archaic language that shook the earth and from his head exhaled tremendously hot flames, that struck Jack's armor which started glowing a white hot, he screamed in agony as his skin sizzled and the armor fused to his skin.

With a desperate prayer, he triggered a miracle and vanished in a Colum of light. The Dov cursed the nine dammed coward who stabbed his ally in the back just to get a cheap shot at him. He had liked the old man reminded him a bit of General Tulius, whom he was drinking buddy's with. (The war hero and the General had become good friends after he looped of Ulfric head.) He looked at the touching scene in front of him the girl who bought him time to recover from that spar, was crouching next to Sir Prise's dead body crying and cursing in equal measure.

He stood over her and Sir Prise's body when an idea came to him. Then he had seen her fighting, while she fought like a greenhorn, her technique was good and she had talent and he could feel magical talent coming from her soul. (Although it felt buried he was good at Alteration magic so he could sense the seal.) An Evil idea came to his mind. **"You want your revenge I can help you …for a price."**

Jack came though the miracle portal. Nerves screaming in pain, but he kept his mouth shut though a inhuman force of will. His sudden appearance was greeted by several acolytes who began healing his wound. As he knelt down in front of his master's altar he could feel his deity's anger at his failure and that he dare to appear in his alter in such a state. He bowed his head, though the pain he kept his voice as level as he could. "Master we have a problem"

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry if the fight scene is bad. (Still trying to improve. It's a work in progress.) Now that the intro arc is done, things are going to speed up. Also kudos to anyone who can guess the source of the miracles. (Hint I am messing with the lore of two games!)**


	6. Chapter 6

` Jeanne looked out across her new home with a feeling of; 'What the hell just happened?' She was still grieving for Prise, and the Overlord had offered her a job as a Henchwoman. In exchange for her services he would help her get her revenge on Jack. It had been two days since then. He had brought her to his base the Netherworld and introduced him to a Grey "Minion" (For some reason he said it like a species…) Named Gnarl and told him to give her a tour of the base. Jeanne was… impressed. The whole operation ran like clockwork. The base was still under (re)construction. Gnarl showed off the whole base as per his master orders then lead her to her room in the Personal quarters. ( This area had the heaviest construction work.) It was four times as large as her room back in Heavens peak with a massive soft canopy bed, a bath tub built into the wall heated by the lava, and a walk in closet with enough space to fit all the clothing she had ever worn in her entire life and still have room.

After sleeping there after that first day, Jeanne woke up. "Midday…"( No sun and no moon meant that everyone moved according to their internal clock.) Well rested and confused… Jeanne had thought she was back in Heavens peak. Then the events of the previous day crashed into her. Loss hit her like a Rock Troll body slam. Prise was dead, Jack had killed him and George had abandoned her. Jeanne fought back her tears, she need something to distract her .

Jeanne dressed herself in her messed up armor. She sighed, it was expensive to fix. She walked out of her room and into controlled chaos. (The doors where very good at blocking out sound. ) A chief Brown minion noticed her and scrambled over to her. "Ovelord needs you in forge" He (it?) told her, making sure she understood then ran back to scream at some browns who were slacking off. (She was really glad the doors blocked sound.) Jeanne began the journey to the forge hoping that The Overlord wasn't going to going to throw her into the forge.

Jeanne reached the forge, heat spraying her as she walked off the platform. Jeanne took in an incredible sight. There was a man working the forge along with a crew of brown and red minions, forging something. The sight of the molten metal being shaped left her with a similar feeling as when she saw the Overlord's eyes. Jeanne watched mesmerized for a good ten minutes, watching the man shape the molten metal into the recognizable shape of armor finally finishing the armor the man wiped his head with a gauntlet clad hand. He turned and finally noticed her he motioned for her to get closer.

As she got closer Jeanne got a better view of the armor it looked a lot like the Overlords gear only lighter minus the helm and the breast plate was shaped for a female. Jeanne looked to the Smith. "Is this mine?" He nodded and motioned for her to touch it. As she complied, the armor flashed and suddenly she was looking at her battered armor. Jeanne looked down, she was wearing the armor that was on the stand. Jeanne started moving her body the armor moved with her with ease, the weight was so evenly distributed! It felt like she was wearing next to nothing. The feeling was sensual she shivered delightfully. This armor put anything she had ever come across to shame.

Jeanne twirled in her armor and turned to the smith. He was watching her with an artist's eye making sure the armor was functioning correctly. She smiled softly "It's perfect ,thank you!" She gushed, "How did you make it?" (She was an armor geek, that was something that she and Prise had shared. )

"Lots of practice." He said in a velvet tone her heart skipped a beat and once more Jeanne was reminded of the feeling of domination she got from the Overlord, but less intense like it was less like a bellowing warrior, and more like a soft voice in her head that said that she should trust him and just give in."Ah I should introduce myself." Jeanne stretched her hand out to him. Smiling openly he took it in a strong hand shake. "I go by a lot of names but you can call me Dov." His face fell and he looked sad. "How are you doing after yesterday?" Dov inquired, concern in his hypnotic voice. Jeanne recoiled being hit once more by grief. Her excitement from the new armor faded. He had the courtesy to wince at her pain. Jeanne shook her head, there would be enough time for grieving when Jack's head was on a silver platter. Jeanne pulled herself together and smiled weakly at Dov.

"I'm fine , So how did you get here?" Jeanne inquired changing the subject. Dov let out a breath of relief at her return to a semblance of control. "I walked into a magic portal and found myself surrounded by strange scampish daedra." He replied directing her to a cooler section of the forge, the minions resumed work mass producing weapons. "Scamps, Daera?" She asked, "Ahhh" he smacked himself on the head. "I am not from your world, Gnarl summoned me from my world, scamps are daedra and daedra are my worlds equivalent of demons I guess" He explained, no sign of confusion crossed his (Actually very attractive. ) features.

"And that does not bother you?" Jeanne asked, confused. His laugh filled the forge.

"By the Nine no, I have seen many things in my journeys, this." He motioned at the netherworld in general. "Doesn't even make the top ten strangest things I've ever seen" He explained. Dov smiled obviously remising. She wondered at that, if a floating tower populated by demons, slaves and an Overlord did not make his top ten strangest things it made her wonder what did.

He snapped out of his trance brought her over to another section, (Storage she assumed) and after looking for a bit pulled out a exotic sword. It was long slightly curved also one sided. It was made of a combination of metal that had more of the glowing metal than the armor. As Jeanne touched the blade it shrunk and lightened till it fit her perfectly. Her eyes widened and looked at Dov in askance. "Auto sizing enchantments are handy if you are making armor and weapons for someone you do not know the measurements and preference of." He explained as he gingerly took the blade back from her, then it grew back to the original size. "I based it off the sword the Blades used the style of the sword emphasizing cutting power and speed and thrusting while the original had a durability problem but this metal is much tougher than steel meaning that issue is fixed" He went on enjoying his handy work she enjoyed listing to him go on about the sword.

Jeanne could not help it, she chuckled amused. "You must really enjoy making these things." Jeanne said admiringly. He grinned sheepishly he just realized he was rambling (All of his companions said the same thing when he talked about smiting and enchantments, he just would not stop.)

Talking as they walked back to the elevator pedestal, Jeanne realized she liked the guy. He was rather eccentric but funny, interesting and his voice and looks sent shivers of excitement down her spine. Jeanne and Dov rode the pedestal up to the main tower, and they walked into the throne room –as they walked in Gnarl noticed the two and rushed over to them and bowed.

"Master the pet project you wanted researched paid out it is in the magic room ready to be consecrated" He stated. Master? Jeanne turned expecting to see the Overlord and only saw Dov nodding at Gnarl

'Wha-?' Seeing her confusion he hit a button on his gauntlet and disappeared for an instant and in his place stood the 7 ft. Overlord her mind shut down. 'Ehhhhhhh'

"I know a reverse size adjustment enchantment it changes my size to fit the armor not the other way around" He saw her expression and took pity on her he had to admit the armor did make for a perfect disguise. He reversed the transformation and guided the still dazed Jeanne up the stairs

Dov and Gnarl followed closely by a recovered Jeanne. Now that she thought about it, he had never tried to trick her. She had just assumed he was just the tower smith and not the Overlord. She was still on edge but maybe it was the aura or maybe it was that he shared his passion with her. But she had begun to trust him. They walked into the magic room the room and its floating stone tab always creped her out but what caught her attention this time was what was floating in the center of the room. It was a gauntlet similar to the one that the Overlord … No Dov wore.

He extended his hand and the Gauntlet floated over to him. He inspected it critically like he did her sword and armor, then turned and handed it to her. She touched it and in a now familiar flash of light it was on her left hand. She flexed it like the rest of her armor. It felt natural to her. It looked more refined than Dov's and it felt like ... hers, it felt like hers. She turned to Dov and before she could ask, he launched into his expiation. "That is a prototype Gauntlet I designed it off of my own for use by those, I will trust my Hench men and women that can function as a proxy overlord when I cannot be there, it can grant abilities to the wearer like minion control telepathy, spells and so on and I felt like you where worthy of being the first, besides you want the power to kill that Paladin right? This is the fastest way to do that." Jeanne reluctantly nodded her agreement. Clapping his hand Gnarl continued for his master "Excellent then, and now all that's left is to consecrate it in the Tower Heart, follow me." Jeanne and Dov followed the old minion to the one room that Jeanne had not seen before. the Tower Heart Room.

The Tower Heart room was deep in the heart of the main tower. The room itself was a large sphere with a walk way to the center of the room where the Tower Heart floated. Each of them had a different reaction when they saw it. To Gnarl it was an almost religious icon it and life-force created every minion ever made the destruction of the tower heart both times where a huge blow to the old minion but as it was restored he could not help but be in awe of it. To Dov it was an Impressive energy container it reminded him faintly of the eye of Magnus (He wondered briefly if the two where related.) and was glad he had it. It would be useful in the days ahead if he could use it right. Jeanne had a mixed reaction to it She was taught her whole life that magic was evil and the gods Miracles where good and yet a miracle of the gods killed Sir Prise and their agent tried to kill her. And like Dov it held a strange attraction to her like it was calling out to her waking up a portion of herself that she did not know existed. Dov turned to Gnarl "So how will this concretion work?" He asked the Minion,

"Ah that right, you did not have to because you where summoned. Though it so you never had to go though the ceremony, well Master and Henchlady. All you have to do is touch the Tower Heart with the gauntlet, it will do the rest." illuminated the Grey

"Just touch it? That's it? Sounds easy enough!" Jeanne shrugged her shoulders and Dov groaned inwardly, seriously why did people have to say that that was asking for Fate /The Universe/God/Devil/Author to screw up your day!

Jeanne ignoring Dov's pained look walk up the ramp towards the Heart hand out stretched just as she was about to touch it, but Gnarl shouted. "Oh! I forgot to tell you will suffer unimaginable pain when you touch it!" Jeanne's eyes widened and Dov knew that Fate /The Universe/God/Devil/Author had been satisfied as a tendril of crackling magical power touched her gauntlet before she could pull away. As Gnarl had warned her the pain came first, such pain that if it had let her would have broken her mind in the instant of contact. But the heart held together, her mind as it reached into her it burned her nerves then the pain faded. As she felt something crack inside of her and what she felt instead of the pain was bliss, and power, these things slid into her body. Now instead of pain, there was power. She could see now why the gods feared magic. It was inside everyone and if they learned to harness the power they would not need the aid of the gods to accomplish feats of power. As the light let her down she collapsed onto the ground exhausted by her ordeal and yet energized, she felt like sleeping for a week and running a marathon at the same time. She could feel it now, she was a servant of the Tower of Magic of the Overlord. She slowly got up and faced her new Master and Gnarl.

Dov's eyes widened a bit her brown hair was now ebony black but the biggest change came from her eyes they were almost glowing from suppressed energy. (Much like how his looked in his Overlord form.) She looked like a Dark Valkyrie (He liked that name and put a pin in it for later.) She bowed as she reached them and smiled at him "Thank you." Was all she said before passing out at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys its Doctor huh I should have done this earlier but the Elder scrolls universe belongs to Bethesda and Overlord charters to Triumph studios. The only charters I clam are the OCs. Moving on I want to give a shout out to my friend who helped out with this chapter thanks, also I want to thank anyone who is still reading this thank you. Read and review thanks **

**_Dragon_**

**Overlord**

**'Overlord telepathic'**

'Telepathic normal'

Jeanne woke up slowly head ringing and feeling like crap "Ah damn! How much did I drink last night?" She groaned as she put her hand over her head to hold it together, when she did that she relaxed one of her hands had a gauntlet on it. She gulped the remembered the transformation the day before. She stood up and walk to the mirror gathering her courage she looked and saw her normal self. She mentally sighed she was having too many WTF moments lately.

A knock came from the door she went over and opened it. Dov looked relived as she answered the door. **"You ok?"** he asked inspecting her. "I feel like crap but I'll live" She replied**. "Try putting on your armor again."** He requested, she shrugged and did as he asked. Hitting the deploy button on her gauntlet she felt a surge of power thrill though her body, she looked at the mirror again and she looked as she did after the consecration. Sealing her armor again she was back to her normal self once again.

She looked at the Overlord for an explanation (Lucky for her he was actually an expert on magic theory ( he got bored in the college's library) and explained "**Your body had a seal on all the magic inside your body so when that seal was removed and extra power shoved in by the ceremony, your body could not stand it hence why your collapsed after the ceremony . The Gauntlet acts like your powers seal and leash, so now you can use the power in you but only for short periods of time roughly two hours of constant use give or take."** He explained, He then suggested for her to train in the Arena Dungeon

Dov watched her as she walked down to the arena concern and interest warred in his head. She was focused on the power she had just received but he was more interested on the seal that had placed it on her he had not seen any symbols on her body nor had he heard of any mage capable of such a seal, Then there was interesting caviar once he was looking for it he had found the seal in lesser degrees on every human in this world. So either it was a miracle applied at birth to all humans or it was written into humanity itself. Both options did not appeal to him as they both required massive power, power that he would put on par with Daedric Princes maybe even the Nine.

Putting the mater of the seal aside for now (He filled it under "Things That Really Could Screw Up My Day folder"). He went to the war room to plot his renewed campaign to conger the Reclaimed lands. From New Spree he had send out his Dark Legion( he like the name reminded him of home) to conquer other small towns and set up more LFGP(life force gathering point) They worked fast as there was no organized group trying to defeat him yet. They had conquered seven new towns giving him an influx of new slaves and resources so he could expand his dark legion and set up supply stockpiles for them. ( McGruby the accountant Grey , really came in handy managing the bureaucracy and logistics of his operation for him) The expanded Dark legion was composed of two types of troops Humans and Minions.

The human troops had been indoctrinated by the Evil Presence spell to ensure complete and fanatic and they all trained in the Dungeon to the point where they could hold their own in a fight. The majority of them were like the old Legion Heavy Infantry armed with steel and Orcish armor. (Dwarven would be cheaper but he ran out of Dwarven ingots) He also had a cross bow contingent based on Dawnguard teams.

The minion troops were able to function much like the minion guards they were by no stretch of the imagination intelligent but what they lacked in smarts they made up for in passion.

The Army browns where like there human counterparts Heavy infantry there natural resilience warrior skills and near berserker level passion made them terrifying especially in large numbers. And since Brown life force is the most common there is always plenty of Browns on hand to smash People.

The army Reds where the primary ranged unit for the Dark Legion his teachings in destruction magic led to the Reds learning how to use massed magic artillery spells giving them enhanced range and damage output makes them invaluable in battle.

The army Greens where spec ops (or as close as minions could get) they focused on information gathering, assassination and interrogation. They served under Mcshadey and he send all relevant information to him

The army Blues where deployed in field hospitals thought his new empire their training with Nirin Healing magic meant that they could heal humans as well as minions. They also could enchant armor and fortifications they were support troops

All in all he was rather impressed by the forces he had amassed. He turned his eyes too the biggest prize in the Reclaimed lands Heavens Peak. The City was on High alert after seeing his expansionist program they did not send out troops however. From the information his Greens provided him there were two factions in the Hero's collage the more experienced heroes where trying to set up for a siege of the City while the Younger more bloodthirsty heroes where pushing for a counter attack against him.

From what he gathered the younger fraction was led by a new Paladin named George (the name rung a few bells but not enough for full recollection) who was overly zealous calling for his wholesale slaughter (In very interesting terms two he had heard some threats in his time but his was very… eloquent in what he would do to the Overlord) for his crimes. The leader of the other faction was the official leader of the college an old man named Marcus who was quickly losing support in the college.

Dov let out a sigh of relief he had not liked the idea of laying siege to Heavens Peak whither full army inside. That would have pushed his army to the breaking point. But if he could drag them out into the open or better yet into a place of his choosing things would be so much easier.

His thoughts went out to his Henchlady Jeanne. The Henchmen project was revolutionary for the Overlords, he needs to know if it can work and she the only test case. He looked across his map room and picked out a target she would have a few days to get used to her new self but she would need to start earning here keep in a few days. He sent up a quick prayer to the Nine praying for a successful mission.

Jeanne was climbing out of the Arena tired but enthusiastic. Her new powers and gear left her feeling empowered. Using her gauntlet to trigger her strength made her faster and stronger than ever. Her new gear (she was still geeking out about it) was impressive she tested it out against the Halflings in the Arena ( It seems they were the default opponent ) and her blade cut through their armor and fat with ease they never stood a chance to hit her.

She dialed up the pressure and chose an enemy that came from Dov's world (He said something about conjuration magic) the room had summoned five beings (Dremora Markynaz or Dremora Lords Dov called them) she winched in memory of the ass kicking she had received she had been over confident and without minions it was a close fight but in the end her greater strength and better gear gave her the victory ( she made a note to ask where he had found those things).

After coming to grips on her solo fighting she drilled on minion command. because she was not the Overlord and her gauntlet was only an imitation she could only directly control twenty minions. But she learned how to use those minions efficiently.

She had also learned how to use basic spells (she shivered a bit) she never would like using magic she preferred killing thing that honest way. But she could cast the basic shield spell and the Evil Presence spell was drilled into her by Dov personally (he really loved that spell).

` The most exciting development was something she had discovered by accident while training she had seen him shout and asked what "YOL" meant and she incinerated some nearby minions. Dov theorized that those that were connected to the tower heart shared the same relationship with him as the Paladins shared with their gods (that scared her a bit). He taught her several shouts and warned her to be careful as the shouts where created by giving magic to the tower heart and put strain on her body. She really liked the shouts especially the Elemental Fury shout). She had the feeling though he was holding back on teaching her for some reason.

She relaxed as she reached the main tower Gnarl greeted her at the landing pad with a message in hand her first mission as the Henchlady of the Overlord. A small town had repelled the Legion group sent to subdue it her mission was to go rally the defeated Legion and take the town. She felt her heart speed up she knew she should feel bad about conjuring a town and enslaving the people there. But for the life of her she just could not wait!

Dov watched the battle from the map room. She was not a tactical genius by any means but she was very good at leading the men and minions followed her as easily as they would follow him. Her skill in combat had improved drastically (getting her ass handed to her by Dremora Markynaz was a great learning experience for her) what disturbed him however was her easy use of the Thu'um even he had to devour dragon souls to unlock his shouts and yet she shouted with relative ease (he knew she could only Shout by calling on him but still). He had to admit when you put it all together she was very good battlefield commander.

He watched as she established control over the newly conquered town. He nodded to himself the Henchmen project was a success, now he could move on to his main objective Heavens Peak. He looked at the report that Mcshadey had given him earlier it seems that George's rouge faction had sized control and where preparing to march on him. He nodded to himself things where moving according to plan. According to the Green reports they would move in Three days and would reach the closest town in another three.

Dov had sent Galvaniac and his construction crew to Alamo ( the town that the heroes where marching on) to ready the town for the siege. Whit all the time before the hero's arrive he would evacuate the town and salvage anything of worth. He planned on letting them taking the town after gauging their strength and killing them with well-prepared siege weapons, (after Dov had shouted at the Engineer minion, Galvaniac added armor to the siege weapons so that well placed arrows where less likely to take them out) . he sighed lately he had to sit and plan more than he usually did but soon , soon he could test his Thu'um In a true battle.

6 days later

Dov stood in the old town square. The town had been modified and reinforced to the point that it had become a fortress and the square the keep. Dov l "Listened" psychically to the greens reports on the Hero army. He was actually impressed by the army they fielded. They outnumbered his Alamo tropes four to one like he had suspected and they had a group of ten active paladins and a few battalions of war clerics ( he made a note to see if he couldn't have the greens thin out the numbers of the Paladins). They also fielded a large amount of rangers which would be a nuisance. The main body was composed of various warriors and rouges that specialized in close combat. They set up camp just out of siege range (Or so they thought) and prepared for battle. Dov frowned at that he knew that the leader of the army was inexperienced but who in their right mind would launch a major attack after a forced march with no chance for rest? Even he knew that from his career as a legionary not to do something so idiotic! He shrugged a stupid enemy was a gift from the Nine.

Jeanne stood next to a catapult using a set of binoculars (gnarl told her that the previous Overlord had found them in the Base of a multiver seal hero who had tried to kill him) to watch her old comrades ready themselves for battle. She had learned from Dov some proper tactics after her first command and she was wondering the same thing as the Overlord. Dov had told her that Jack had not been seen since New Spree so he was not in charge of this. She gritted her teeth this would just be one more step for her revenge.

She watched as a small group broke off from the army carrying a branch (olive she presumed) and riding towards the gate. She sent a mental command to the minions manning the siege weapons to stand down; she contacted Dov 'they are sending diplomats, boss. Your orders' she sighed she had a hard time trying to figure out what to call him Master just sounded strange and formal (he hated formal with a passion) calling him by name did not convey enough respect so she settled on Boss for now ( He Liked it for some reason). He responded almost immediately 'I'll be there have the siege crews stand ready for a surprise attack' she nodded then face palmed he could not see her (she really had to get used to this) "Yes Boss, I'll meet you there."

After conveying the Overlords will to the siege crews she walked over to a tower waypoint gate to transport to the gate. After nearly walking into Dov she triggered her gauntlet and stood at his side as the diplomats arrived. She did not recognize any of them and from the looks they gave the two they did not recognize her .The leader of the group rode right up the gate and shouted up to them "surrender Yourself to the will of the gods of Light and we will guaranty your deaths will be swift" Dov just scoffed at them "Crawl back to your Master, Peon and tell him that he lives only because I don't want to dirty my hands with such a pathetic rabble " and surprisingly Dov let them ride off she looked at him he smirked under his helm ( it was strange how everyone could tell what his emotions where under a full body helm) "psychological warfare, I want him pissed, I want him to think that I view him below my interest so that he will make a mistake " he explained walking back to the way point gate. "Get ready when they reach their Master, he will start the attack" He predicted as he vanished. She nodded and got back to her post.

As The Overlord had predicted the army began their assault. Waiting till they reached the hidden range marker she screamed and mental commanded "OPEN FIRE" and they did ballista bolts, boulders and massive fire balls shot out of their respective launchers and slammed into the oncoming army, the massed group had nowhere to run and died in droves the rapid fire boulders mashed large groups of men into the ground with a sickling squish. The ballista tore through armor and splintered on contact with the hard ground showering those unfortunate souls with wooden shrapnel. And those that survived the Siege weapons were faced with massed destruction spells (courtesy of the Reds) fire and lightning struck the solders leaving charred bodies and the smell of death molten death in the air.

Jeanne watched the carnage savage glee warred with disgust at the scene in front of her. The army pressed forward slowed immensely by the seemingly unending rapid fire until the managed to reach the wall .hastily prepared siege ladders slammed into the wall. The warriors that manned the walls began pushing the ladders back. Taking a deep breath she used the waypoint gate and appeared on the wall, and began assisting in kicking the Heroes off.

Her instincts screamed at her and she threw herself onto the floor a bolt of crackling gold energy sizzling right though where she was before. A feral anger light her heart "looks like I get my chance for practice." She grinned bloodily and after killing five more hero's she saw the holy contingent moving to the wall, Jeanne signaled to a catapult squad and a bolder was sent screaming though the air towards its target. In a flash of light a bold of golden crackling energy hit the bolder breaking it apart same with every other sent towards them. She then diverted a ballista team to fire on the holy group the bolts flew and shattered against shields of golden light.

'Boss you seeing this' she asked the Overlord. She wasn't scared; she was annoyed more than anything. 'Yeah I'm seeing it.' came the reply 'Focus on the normal solders, we are going to have to get up close and personal with the holy warriors to kill them.' She nodded ( then smacked her head again) 'Yes sir' then ducked as another spear flew by her head ( they were starting to tic her off ) and resumed killing the solders that where now climbing the wall.

Dov watched the battle or more accurately the new arrivals the holy troops. The spears had two versions a white energy one that burned like a expert class flame spell and all the explosive power concentrated on the tip. The second was a golden bolt that was a master class lighting spell. The shield spell was the most interesting thing. they looked like wards only they blocked weapons as well as magic ( he made a note to try and incorporate that kind of magic into his army, the possibilities where endless)He was not worried about losing the town ( he had planned on it ) but he was curious to see how well Jeanne could hold up against the holy warriors.

He contacted Gnarl 'you have the lifeline spell Ready Gnarl' 'Yes your Evilness, if either you or the Henchlady are critically injured it will teleport you or her to tower heart for healing.' Dov smiled relived, ( that was a handy spell) they could not use it to often. ( it took a lot of power) but it would make them a lot safer. He resumed watching the battle.

Jeanne was working fast the outer defense was falling two ballista platforms had gone down from holy spears and the normal troops capitalized on this swarming the walls like a living wave. She was killing them with impunity no normal hero had even scratched her armor. That said she still had to dodge the almost constant bombardment of spears now she was nicked a few times her armor held ( Dov said something about additional magic resistant enchantments ) well , she still took no chances seeing what one spear did to Dov.

Eventually she and her war band abandoned the wall and began fighting street to street. The battle was bloody than on the wall with the additional room she summoned her personal horde of twenty minions ( ten browns five reds and five blues) and with a squad of Orc armor clad legionnaires held the main street ,with the added elbow room she could finally fry out one of her new tricks. She waited till the street was filled then she took a deep breath VEN GAAR NOS A cyclone whirled into existence a distance in front of her tearing into the ranks of the solders sending the flying and electrocuted in the chaos her browns and the legionnaires charged killing any not killed by the shout. Jeanne leaned against a nearby wall breathing deeply, using a full shout really pushed her stamina and she would have to rest before she could use such a big shout again.

A blast of golden light signaled an end for her brief respite and the end of one of the legionnaires as a force of cleric knights charged into the street the battle resumed as she engaged her foe's the Clerics where better equipped than their normal cousins and glowed with a golden aura their lesser wounds healed. ( she recognized the miracle lesser constant healing George had been an expert at it) She stabbed her blade though the armor of one of the clerics killing him and deflected an oncoming mace whit her gauntlet swinging her blade around she ended the life of another cleric as her browns and legionnaires killed four more and her reds brunt the last one to a crisp.

**'How you doing?'** came a voice in her head 'Good Boss, the clerics suck up close .we are killing them by the barrel full 'she could feel his amusement though the link 'Good work but they breached the gates, we are falling back.' he told her. She relented he knew best. 'All right boss falling back.' "All right guys just got the orders from the Overlord himself! We are falling back let's let these morons take this empty town." After hearing their affirmative, She began their retreat to the Tower Gate .

George stood at the center of the "Liberated" burnt out husk of a town he knew that it was a picric victory at best. He cursed the cowardly Overlord he let his corrupted men do all the fighting demanding him his revenge. He gritted his teeth in fury. Prize and Sharon; dead , Prize at the hand of the fallen Paladin Jack and worse of all Jeanne his best friend in his hands! Rage filled him his master power spilled off of him in a noxious cloud he would free her from his deprived hand s and KILL him.

He wondered briefly at the reports of his underlings reports of a strikingly beautiful raven haired warrior woman who led the Overlords troops in a effective defense killing a fifth of his army in the botched attack. His hand twitched on his masters gift sword whoever she was she would not stop his holy quest for vengeance. He swore once more to the gods and to himself that the Overlord will die!

Dov sneezed "what's the matter Boss coming down with a cold"? Jeanne asked . "By the Nine I hope not"

Jeanne was sweating profusely breathing hard in the arena frustrated. After the Alamo she had been practicing her shouts and to her frustration she could not improve she could only use so many or so powerful shouts before she collapsed in exhaustion. Dov watched and smiled she reminded him of when he first tried to improve his Thu'um. "Practice and understanding are the only ways to improve" He reminded her, smirking at the exhausted Hechlady. She took the time to give him her patented Go jump off the nearest cliff glare, then resumed her practiced Shouting. Orginal he had asked her to use each of the shouts he had taught her for several reasons one was so she had a good grasp of what each shout did two was so she could get a grasp of her magic limit ( which for some reason was linked to her physical state he mentally shrugged at the inconsistency ) and thirdly so she could find the shout that "spoke" to her.

He reminisced Parthinax was the one who explained that aspect of shouts to him every Thu'um user had a shout that spoke to their essence. For him it was Unrelenting Force, for Alduin it was his Metor Shower , for mirake it was Bend Will. For Jeanne it seemed her shout was elemental fury she struggled using other full shouts.

Chuckling he left her there cursing under her breath he walked to the Map room to continue his camping against the Hero army. The plan to gauge their strength had worked wondrously. It had revealed the weakness of sige to defseive miriclals and the weakness of the hero armys's bulk. And his "Ghost"army assissain Greens placed inside Alamo where reaking havoc among the clergy there. Alltogether the morale of the Heros where failing fast.

That said they where moving and his next city was a soft merchant city whith no walls so he wouyld have to break them before they arrived he scrolled around the map until he found a sutiable place. He could place Reds on a cliff overlooking the road and could hide a force on both ends of the road to surround the heros . betwine the surprise and the superior postions they could smash the heros here. Nodding to himself he sent the orders to rally all available troops he would end this part of the war in a single decisive blow.

Jeanne watched from the treeline as the hero's advanced. She was … frightened by how easly her boss manianged to outminuver the Hero army he semeaed to be able to fild an army preety much any where.

Jeanne looked behind her besidedse her personal horde she had a batailon of Human soldwers behind her each was a surving member of the Alamo Evacuation and had at the least 20 kills each to there names they, and the 100 Elit brown minions behind them would be the assigned the dutey of attacking the Holy contingent.

Jeanne watched as the Heros army came into view


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey Guys Doctor huh here again. you know the drill I do not own Elder scrolls, Overlord, or Dark souls. Please read and review! FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOOOT **

Jeanne waited for what seemed like hours as more and more warriors filed past. Her irritation and impatience grew every passing moment then finally she saw her targets, the War clerics and Paladins. As they finally got into range the trap was sprung _**"Faas Ru Maar"**_ her shout echoing across the trail both as a signal to the ambushers and to demoralize the enemies. As one the Dark legion tore out of their hiding places and slammed into the unsuspecting heroes.

Jeanne led her team into the middle of the Clerics who unlike the rest of the army were on horseback limiting, what they could do in close quarters. Jeanne overcome with blood lust as her blade claimed the life of another cleric. She jumped onto the now rider less horse and surveyed the battlefield. The ambush was a huge success, the Hero's moral which was already faltering before the ambush was now broken. Many where fleeing and now more and more reinforcements where coming from the Tower gates. Jeanne parried a clumsy mace strike with her gauntlet and beheaded the offending Cleric, she glanced around the battlefield looking for the Paladins looking to finish the battle and the Heavens Peak army.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanne turned her stolen horse towards the screaming she had been on the battlefield before and this scream was beyond what belonged on one, this was beyond mortal terror. She gaged, men of both sides where decaying and diseased corps and out of that black cloud they came the bone clad Paladins. Jeanne shivered the Paladins of Agen the Second of the Dead, Lord of the Death and disease.

"Servants of the Overlord, Repent and your deaths will be swift "commanded the Lead Paladin his voice deformed from the miasma of pestilence that surrounded him and his fellow Paladins, whom flanked him on each side . their massive bone blades slung over their shoulders . A suicidal Legionary charged the Paladins, Orcish Great sword held high then he hit the Miasma his skin changed to a deathly white and he fell to the ground covered in boils and sores well short on the paladins.

'**well that was… disgusting. What the hell are those things?'**Jeanne jumped off her horse and directed her men away from the death spewing paladins 'Paladins of the Chief death god Agen the Second of the Dead Lord of the Dead and disease ' '**Second**?' Jeanne cursed as she avoided a blast of miasma 'NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR RELGIOUS DESCSIONS BOSS!'

The Dark legion was now under attack two paladins moved north and south directing blasts of poison killing all allies and enemies in their path, leaving Jeanne to deal with their leader. He wore the armor of a High Paladin a rank equal to Jack's now was the time to see if her powers would allow her to kill him. "Boss, this armor poison proof?"

**"No idea if it works on them, but yeah it should be."**

She nodded and charged towards the lead paladin, he glared and waved his hand, the miasma stretched out towards Jeanne as she charged though the poison. She felt the hit though her armor, a stinging pain but it did not slow her down. Arcane blade met the bone of the fallen with a violent crash for a moment. The Dark Valkyrie and Paladin of the dead were evenly matched, the tie was broken when the servant of the death god unhinged his jaw and unleashed a terrifying scream, the force of which sent Jeanne back a few paces then she was blasted back by the wave of liquid miasma. Now she felt it, the poison was eating her from the outside, though gaps in her armor and actually melting the metal itself.

The Paladin of the death held his great sword in both hands and stabbed, the bone of the blade glistened with a sick green light as it descended, Jeanne rolled desperately to the side avoiding the stab which pierced the ground. Jeanne took advantage of her enemies stuck blade and struck hard and fast 3 quick strikes her blade bit deep into the enchanted bone and she struck out with her gauntlet smashing his jaw. She brought her blade down going for gap in the armor when the paladin pulled his blade free of the ground and parried the deadly blade.

Once more he un hinged his jaw and let loose a wave of black but now she was ready and stole a page from her masters book**"FUS RO DAH"** the wave of force was considerable less than the Overlord's but it did its it did the trick the wave was pushed back and the paladin was thrown on his back. Jeanne pounced on the fallen paladin and drove her blade between the ancient bone ribs.

An inhuman scream issued forth from the paladin with a force twice that of her shout sending the Henchlady well clear of the prone paladin. Both got up slowly. The Paladin coughed blood into his hand as he rose to his feet. Jeanne was slightly better off, her armor had held for the most part but the toxins had done a number on it and her. She staggered a bit as stood up the poison was in her system she'll live but it hurts like hell.

The Paladin facing her grabbed her blade and slid the blade free of his body. "Now you die wench" he, no it said in a horridly corrupted voice. Black tendrils shot out of his body and began pulling people in, the outer paladins came first jumping into the embrace of the dark, then came the bodies both friend and foe into the blossoming darkness slowly a figured emerged and Jeanne's heart nearly stopped out of the dark miasma It came. A giant made of countless bodies, their skulls arrayed in a macabre fashion all moving in a disturbed synchronized way. One arm was shaped like a larger version of the paladins blade only now it bathed in the sick toxins, it wore the miasma like a solid robe. in its outer hand it held a pale energy. She recognized it now it was the avatar of Agen the Second of the Dead. She was terrified now how the hell could she fight a fucking god!

It let out an unintelligible war cry with a hundred of voices as it charged her . The Avatar's blade came down like Dark vengeance she jumped back barley avoiding the blade and the acid that followed it. She could not however avoid the boney fist that smashed into her armor. The force of the blow sent her flying back she heard a several snapping sounds as she hit the ground pain hit her like an unrelenting force shout. She laid down in pain there for a moment noticing the giant crater in her armor blurrily. She had enough conciseness left to notice the god's Avatar swinging it's sword arm at her had she braced for her death when a mighty clang reached her ears

The god's blade had been deflected standing behind her was Dov in all his Overlordic Glory behind him was his personal horde of minions **"Damn it, that's one ugly son of bitch and I met Hermars mora!"** the Overlord exclaimed. he directed several of his blues to heal her as he approached the monster before him **"Hey ready to fight someone closer to your own size freak?"** The Avatar hissed "So you are the outlander who became Overlord. Pitiful you are nothing compared to the gods little man" Jeanne could feel Dov's anticipation coming off him in waves **"Many have said that to me over the years and there all Dead, might as well add one more kill to my record"**

Dov rushed the avatar, his war hammer whistling though the air and meeting the avatars sword arm with a monstrous crash. The abomination of death broke the stalemate with a godly effort sending Dov skidding back. Jeanne felt fear, this was the first time she had seen him overpowered by anyone but instead of feeling fear from him, his anticipation only grew . Dov charged once more this time the Avatar used it's free hand and tried to grab Dov as he approached . Dov ducked under the attack and struck with his war hammer the sounds of bones cracking filled the air but it nothing to slow down the Deity the sword arm swung down again in a deadly arc this time finding it's mark digging deep into the Overlords armor the acid sent up plumes of nasty smoke as it tried to eat though the armor.

Dov staggered back then regained his balance his eyes grew to a firestorm of white fire and beneath his helm a manic grin formed. How long had it been since he last faced a foe that could stand up to him in a straight fight? How long had it been since his blood boiled like this? How long had it been since his dragon soul howled for war? Too long! Dov stared at the death god**"Thanks for this, it been to long since I really cut lose"**

Dov reached into himself and pulled up one of his most powerful thu'ms _**"Mul Qah Diiv"**_ all watched as the overlord was covered in a fierce light when it subsided all mortals there feared for the Overlord Had descended. His armor was now Covered head to toe in solid dragon soul his presence was even stronger than the Avatar , even the Avatar felt threatened by the being in front of him "_**Tiid doq Dir**_**, Time to die"** The Overlord said each word like a crush blow. _**"Tiid Klo Ul".**_ Time itself bent to his will and the Overlord attacked the Avatar had no defense ageist an enemy who could manipulate time. His hammer struck with massive force each blow enough to reduce a normal mortal to red mist and even to the god the blows hurt. The time shout gave way allowing the avatar to fight back once more it and the Dragonborn locked their weapons this time however they were both pushed back by the force of their struggle the Avatar pulled his free hand back and fired a tsunami of black poison towards the Overlord _**"Yol Toor Shul"**_ the Overlord countered with a white hot barrage of dragon fire burning the poison well before it could reach him.

Now the Avatar charged his blade arm swinging wildly Dov dodged the wild swings of the gods weapon and responded with his own he could feel his opponent tiring it's body composed of mortal bodies was being broken and now it was desperate.

It feinted a stab which the Overlord dodged right into the Avatars out reached free hand it picked him intent on draining him. Dov aimed and shouted once more _**"Fus Ro Dah"**_ his unrelenting force slammed into the avatars shoulder joint breaking it apart from the body. The avatar howled as it 's form became unstable it fell to its knees as the Overlord hit the ground "Celebrate this victory while you can mortal next time I will finish You"_**"Mey Rah Hin Sahlo**_, **foolish god, you are weak, I am the** **true Overlord**! _**Faas Zu'u ah Ru**_, **Fear me and run**_**"**_ the avatar gnashed its many teeth in frustration at losing to a mere mortal and broke apart in a disgusting rattle.

Jeanne had watched all this wide eyed as the blues treated her 'he just went toe to toe with an Avatar and won'. She watched as the he approached her she felt small and weak in his presence like a bug that happened to be in the way of a rock troll he stood over her his attention scared her the power he gave off was suffocating her _**"Pruzah sunkial Aar, Hin ah Balaan och Werid,**_ **Good work servant, you are worth of praise.** _**Rinerac**_**Come back to the Tower"**

(Later that day)

"Let me move my army there so I may destroy him!"

_"No. if you move your army you will disrupt this world we work so hard to tame."_

"He will disrupt it anyways."

_"He is a mortal he will fall."_

"He is no normal mortal This Overlord is dangerous."

_"That he may be but my decision stands."_

"Very well, "Queen of Light" does as you will but I am preparing for the worst."

Dov sneezed. Jeanne looked at him in pity. "Wow and I thought I was in bad shape." After the shout had worn off Dov had collapsed and was now bed ridden in the tower with a fever, cough and apparently allergies. "Sh..sh..shut up" the imperial tried to say from his bed. The 'terrifying' Overlord looked downright pathetic. It put Jeanne at ease a bit that even the Overlord had limits. "So what happened?" Jeanne asked leaning against the wall in his room. "Ma…mag…magic overload, too much power no cool down, meltdown"

Jeanne smirked "Like you keep nagging me to avoid"

"Up yo..yo..yours"

Jeanne chuckled and left the bedridden Dragonborn cursing (or rather trying to curse) and proceeded to the war room. The battle, despite the Avatar showing up was huge success, the Hero army had been effectively destroyed, their high command removed, and their screaming troops scattered. Jeanne had taken advantage of the situation and took Heavens Peak. The city itself was easy to take, there where only a few guardsmen manning the walls and she took the town with minor effort (apparently the paladins had done a "recruitment Drive" in the city forcing anyone who could hold a sword into joining the army).

Jeanne cracked her knuckles. While Dov was out she had to do her job and act like the Overlord in his place.

Gnarl walked in. "Ah there you are Hench lady there is something you need to do for the Overlord. "

Jeanne nodded. "Alright let's do it"

(4hours later)

"For the Love of all that is sharp and pointy make it STOP!" Jeanne cried, hand twitching on the floor, mind nearly completely fried."Don't worry just 300 more pages of paper work to do" deadpanned Gnarl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(3 days later)

Dov was walking to the war room, he was still stiff to be honest but he was bored out of his mind in his room and he need to get to work. He opened the door to the war room "**Hey guys I'm ba..."**

"YOUR BACK!" Jeanne all but threw herself at him "thank evil," she stopped and glared at him "Never get sick again, ok I can't handle it, now if you excuse me. FREEEEDOOOOOM!"

Dov watched as Jeanne all but sprinted out of the war room. Gnarl took his spot next to him "Gnarl what did you do?"

The minion meanly coughed. "I might have given her the paperwork and I might have forgotten to mention that you have a team of Grey minions for it"

Dov nodded, a smile played across his lips at the minions prank **"Nice,… you did have the greys go over all the paper work though right"**

Gnarl had the dignity to look insulted. "Of course I did lord."

**"Just checking, good work."**

**AN: thanks to halisme for betaing this chapter. Read and review! Seriously, I can use some feed back here. Thanks in advance Doctor huh. FOR LOOOOOOT**


End file.
